A model of hypertension induced by chronic ingestion of cadmium has been developed. The further objectives of this study are to determine the alterations of renin, angiotensin, angiotensinase in animals made hypertensive from chronic ingestion of cadmium. In these hypertensive animals angiotensinase activity will be determined in plasma, kidney and vascular tissue. Data to date suggest that cadmium induces tachyphylaxis, in rabbit aortic strips suggesting the possibility that angiotensinase is acutely inhibited. Tachyphylaxis to angiotensin in rabbit aorta and vascular reactivity will be correlated with alterations in angiotensinase and cadmium in vessel walls. Studies will be performed to see whether cadmium alters the function of the contralateral anti-hypertensive kidney in a two kidney and one kidney model.